mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Busy Day on Tatooine
Cantina (Mos Eisley: Tatooine) As you step down into this dark, smoke-filled room, the first thing you notice is the wide variety of alien races represented by the bar patrons. The Cantina is usually a crowded place, its business fueled by the nearby spaceport. Smugglers and pirates, bounty hunters and merchants, thugs, pickpockets, rogues and criminals of all sorts gather around the round tables that are set too close together in the shadows and along the walls, sipping dark, exotic looking drinks and discussing all manner of business, legal or illegal. Against the lefthand wall runs the bar, where customers seated at stools or standing between them try to get the attention of the overweight, grungy-looking bartender who scowls and eyes the crowd darkly as he serves up drinks. The buzz of the Cantina is normally covered by the upbeat music of Fig'rin D'an and the Modal Nodes, the famous all-Bith band. The short, hairless aliens play their exotic flute-like instruments tirelessly, as what little light to be found in the bar glints off their pale white skin and their dark, glassy eyes that are set close above their mouths. Most of the customers seem to ignore the band, although the music provides nice cover for private conversations. Privacy and caution are the bywords here, as many of the patrons have no desire to be found and many others are dangerously unpredictable. Fights are not uncommon here, and deaths even less so, as the few imperial patrols on Tatooine rarely bother to enter this place. To say the Cantina is "a little rough" would be an overwhelming understatement. Still, for those with the right connections or the right money, the Cantina is a great place to find whatever you need in Mos Eisley, including transportation away from this sandblown planet. Most of the best pilots who come to Tatooine can be found here, and for a price may be induced to provide discrete transportation for passengers and cargo. Nor'tald is sitting at the counter, a mug of ale beside him as he watches the rest of the bar, his eye drifting across the enterance every few moments, watching every person entering and exiting. A scarred aqualish strides into the cantina, he sits down at a table to the left of the door, his back to the wall. He grabs a passing waitress and orders a drink. He leans back and passes the time until her return by watching the comings and goings of the crowd. Mraleu Trael struts into the Cantina, making his way to the bar and ordering a drink. Nor'tald glances over at Mraleu, his gold eye following him as he enters the bar, as he reaches down and lifts his ale from the table, lifting it and taking a small sip from it. Mraleu Trael takes a sip from his drink as it is brought to him, and takes a moment to look over the Cantina. He notices the mangled Twi'lek looking at him, and he leers right back. "Gotta problem, boss?" Nor'tald raises the eyebrow over his empty eyesocket, watching the Devaronian for a long moment, before looking away again, shrugging slightly and dismissing the creature. Mraleu Trael stands up, shrugging. As he makes his way out of the cantina, he taps a fist on Nor'tald's table. "Boss, if you earned those scars the hard way, I might got a job for yah, y'hear? I'll be around, you find me." Not waiting for an answer, he heads on out. Nor'tald finally finishes his ale, and sets it back onto the barcounter, waving his hand at the bartender, dismissing him from getting him another drink, as he turns and goes back to scanning the area. Eadhab looks up as the waitress brings him his drink, a smoking red concoction. He drops some credits on her tray before taking out his PDA and looking through the messages. Nor'tald looks over at Eadhab for a moment, watching the Aqualish silently with his one golden eye. Eadhab scans the room, his eyes passing over the frighteningly countenanced Twi'leki without even blinking, or noticing the glance. Nor'tald sighs slightly, before turning again towards the bartender, and gestures towards the Corellian Ale. The Bartender brings Nor'tald another Corellian Ale, and the twi'lek drops the credit chips on the counter. Taking his drink, he turns his back to the bar again, and goes back to watching the doorway, examining everyone who comes and goes. Azool glides into the cantina, his steps swift and silent. He stops not far from the door, his faceted eyes scanning the room, no emotion visible in the bug-like orbs. Satisfied of no imminent threat, the Rodian threads his way through the crowded confines, deftly moving toward the bar. Nor'tald's eye follows the Rodian as it enters the bar, as he lifts his mug of ale to his lips, taking a small sip. Eadhab's working eyes follow the Rodian as he enters. He sips his drink and then looks back at the entrance, not at all concerned by the newest arrival. Azool glances at the scarred and disfigured Twi'lek as he slips onto a stool at the bar. Reaching into his jacket, the Rodian extracts a low denomination credit chit, which he slides across the bar. "Rodiannn Sugarrssap," he gurgles to the bartender through his snout. Nor'tald's head turns to watch the Rodian approach the bar, his gold eye looking up and down along the creature's body. Nor'tald shrugs slightly, turning away from the Rodian, and glancing back at the doorway, taking another sip of his Corellian Ale. The bartender grunts and slides a glass of greenish black liquid over the Rodian. Picking the glass up with his sucker-tipped fingers, he takes a sip through his snout before turning to put his back to the bar. He scans the crowd again, looking for familiar faces. Eadhab gets up and finishes off his drink, he places the glass down on the table and heads toward the exit. Nor'tald watches Eadhab leave the bar, shaking his head as he continues to sip every so often from his Ale, watching the doorway. Mraleu Trael struts into the Cantina. He stops briefly, giving the place a brief gaze over with his hands on his hips. With a melodramatic shrug, he shifts his weight and makes his way to the bar with a similar strut. Nor'tald's good eye follows Mraleu enter the bar, raising the eyebrow over his empty eye socket. After a second's hesitation, he lifts his left hand, and gestures towards the Devaronian to come towards him. Mraleu Trael catches the motion out of the corner of his eye, and nods. Smirking, he motions for the bartender to bring him a drink as he seats himself. "Well, chief, I see that you might just be interested, eh? So, speak to me." Azool's faceted eyes turn to observe the exotic, demonic-looking creature enter the bar. He watches as the creature moves to speak with a disfigured Twi'lek, his attention split between the odd pair of beings and the crowded confines of the cantina. Nor'tald frowns slightly, before opening his mouth, and showing the lack of a tounge. Mraleu Trael blinks at Nor'talk, then beings to laugh uproariously. "Oh, Sithspawn, that's precious! Either your have the dumb luck to survive a complete lack of ability, or are so rough that you can't be kept down. Either is good, I guess." He reaches down, grabbing a datapad and putting it on the table. "Well, here you go." Types something on it, obscured from view. The datapad reads: So, what experience do you have? Nor'tald looks down at the Datapad for a second, then back up, sighing slightly as he lifts the datapad and shrugs slightly, before setting it back down. Azool glances again at the odd pair, his antennae moving forward toward the pair as he watches and listens. Mraleu Trael taps the datapad and frowns at the Twi'lek. "Y'gotta have something to say, bub, doncha? I can understand that you might just be the silent type," he grins, but the look of humor doesn't do anything to make him look any more appealing, "but sayin' somethin' only helps, y'know?" He takes a cautious look around. Nor'tald frowns again, before mouthing very slowly, "Can Not Read". Mraleu Trael frowns. "Well, that there is gonna make life a lot more difficult for us, ain't it now?" He scoops up the datapad, turns it off, and puts it back at his belt. "Hmm, well then. You look like you're good with those there swods - here's the deal. Y'see, we're a merchant outfit looking for some independent guards, guys who are good at what they do and a bit scary too, y'know what I mean? Good for business." He clicks his tongue, thinking a bit before continuing. "Our 'hyperdrive' is currently broken, so we're here for a bit. But that's the basic details. If y'wanna go take a walk, we can do some more details." Azool chuckles through his snout as he watches the communication difficulties between the mismatched pair. He takes another sip as he watches the entertainment. Nor'tald raises the eyebrow over his empty eyesocket again, before nodding slightly, and finishing off his ale in one long gulp, literally just pouring it down his throat, before setting the empty mug down and standing from the barstool. Mraleu Trael grins at Nor'tald, standing as well. "You're my kinda scum, boss." He downs his beverage in one fell swoop. He pats the Twi'lek on the shoulder as he heads towards the door. "With a bit of luck, we'll be able to take care of all this in record time." Azool is sitting at the bar, while the Devaronian and the Twi'lek are moving toward the door. The rodian shakes his head in disappointment as the pair move away from the bar. "kranko kranko buk koo ni" he mutters as he takes another sip. Nor'tald follows Mraleu towards the door, his one eye glaring at the people between him and the door, his arms kept at his sides, but tense. Mraleu Trael turns back to look at the Rodian a moment as it speaks. Snorting, the Devaronian struts on out of the Cantina. Simon steps into the cantina and ignoring the glances he get's from the nearer patrons, begins walking towards a booth near the bandstand. His well-worn boots make a soft thump against the cantina's floor that is impossible to hear over the din of voices and loud music. Azool's snout curls into the Rodian equivalent of a sneering grin as he sees the large Devaronian turn to look back toward the bar. "Have funnn with yourrr quiet friennd," he gurgles above the din of the cantina. Nor'tald pauses behind Mraleu, turning to look at the Rodian, glaring at it with his one remaining eye. Finally, he lifted his right hand in an obsene gesture towards the Rodian and turns away again. The Devaronian turns back a second time and shrugs, finally making his way out of the Cantina. Nor'tald follows after the Devaronian, silent as always, turning his back on the Rodian as he leaves. Main Square Mos Eisley: Tatooine) This busy square is the center of much activity in Mos Eisley. The street, like elsewhere in the city, is made of sand, only slightly more compressed than out in the open desert, and it is travelled by a variety of vehicles, from rundown speeders to ancient-looking carts towed by domesticated dewbacks or banthas. A wide variety of humans and aliens travel through the square, many of them with their faces obscured by hoods or heavy wrappings to protect them from the blazing twin suns. Rows of white concrete buildings line the street, displaying the curved, dome-like architecture that is prevalent over much of the planet, and as elsewhere on Tatooine it seems that many of the buildings extend mostly underground to avoid the desert heat. There are piles of junk leaning up against many of the smaller buildings, suggesting that the citizens of Mos Eisley do not invest much time or effort in keeping their city clean. Directly ahead as you enter the square can be seen Mos Eisley's main reason for existing - the massive spaceport with its many landing bays. Much of the traffic in the street seems drawn toward the spaceport and the small, run-down Cantina next to it, but there is a small business district to the North where travelers can find supplies and various hard-to-obtain items. Occasionally, local moisture farmers can be seen hauling their water in containers sitting on antigrav sleds or in carts towed by dewbacks, hoping to make a sale. To the South extends the residential district, where those poor fools who live here seek shelter from sun and sand. Every so often, the ground rumbles as the shadow of a ship passes overhead, arriving or departing the busy spaceport. Tor and Eadhab stand next to the cantina entrance conversing through the language barrier best they can as the rest of the normal crowd of the main street of Mos Eisley moves about to their destinations. Tor laughs his Wookiee laugh at the news of Eadhab's troubles then nods jerking his thumb back towards his shop. Mraleu Trael steps out of the Cantina, turning back to make sure his companion is behind him. "Well, I'm glad that you're interested in our business interests. We got some stuff to talk about, y'see, but I don't think you'll have a problem cuz plenty of money is involved." Nor'tald nods slowly, a smirk appearing on his lips at the word Money, as he looks around the Square, his eye looking at the faces in the crowd. Shoving his hands back into his pockets as he emerges from the cantina, Simon takes a few steps away from the door, then stops and sweeps a puzzled gaze across the square. "Hmm..." he mutters quietly then begins walking around the outside circumference of the the square as near to the buildings as he can get. Eadhab shrugs and pushes himself off the wall, "Come on then Tor." He turns and heads toward the business district. A scarred Devaronian and equally, if not more, scarred Twi'lek are conversing and making their way out of the Cantina. Heading towards the business district is an Aqualish and Wookiee, while a human has just stepped out of the Cantina. Mraleu Trael, the Devaronian, grins at his companion. "So, why doncha show off those toys of yours?" Tordonshyii grabs Eadhab's shoulder as he moves to leave, then makes a motion as if he's piloting a vehicle then pantomimes scanning the area and shrugs Azool slips out of the cantina, his faceted eyes blinking rapidly as he steps into the sunlight. His antennae sweep forward on his head as he examines the main square before moving to a nearby shaded spot at the corner of a building. Nor'tald's brows furrow at Mraleu for a moment, before shrugging and reaching over his shoulders, drawing the pair of ornate Vibroswords, obviously worth alot more than anything else on him, especially his tattered clothing. Idly, he began to spin the deactivated swords around in circles at his sides. "My speeder? Its not here, want to go get it? Its parked that way," Eadhab says pointing toward the outskirts. He glances at the sword-spinning Twi'lek he watches for a moment then turns back to the Wookiee. Tordonshyii nods the exaggerated nod of a Wookiee and turns to where the speeded is said to be. Continuing his circuitous route around the square, Simon stops occasionally to look around at the nearby beings with an arched eyebrow beofre starting off again. After several minutes, he seems to be getting nowhere fast, well, actually he -is-... Simon once again approaches the cantina's entrance. Once there, he stops and begins randomly criss-crossing the square. After upsetting a pair of Jawas by bumping into them while clumsily dancing out of the way of a tall brown-furred Wookiee, he stops near the open-air market stalls and wastes time by looking at the contents of every stand, but not seeing the stuff. Azool moves deeper into the shade, his eyes still on the unusual crowd gathered in the main square. He seems particularly interested in the disfigured, sword-wielding Twilek who has decided to demonstrate his toys near the center of the square. Mraleu Trael nods approvingly in Nor'tald's direction. "Hopefully you're jus' as good at slicin' and dicing something that coming at you as air." He points towards the business district. "Shall we move on?" Nor'tald shrugs slightly, his brows still furrowed, before moving to follow after Mraleu, first resheathing the left vibroblade, then the right, as he walks along thru the crowd. Eadhab leads the wookiee toward the outskirts, disappearing around the corner of a building. The crowd in the square is the Mos Eisley usual - full of the galaxy's scum. Joining the crowd from the Spaceport is a Falleen, a little better dressed than most of the people in the crowd. He confidently makes his way for the Cantina, likely having just arrived on the planet, and ready for a drink. Tordonshyii walks, cautiously to avoid the Jawa, and moves for the out skirts. After staring blankly at most of the junk for sale in the small marketplace, Simon pulls a small flask out of an inside pocket and takes a long pull from it. Mumbling unintelligibly to himself, he stuffs the flask back inside his coat and turns abruptly towards the business district, yelping as a blade swishes near his face as Nor'tald sheaths his pair of vibro-swords. A white smudge emerges from the Imperial Outpost, quickly resolving itself into five separate figures, a Stormtrooper patrol. The almost spotless white of the Empire's finest contrasting starkly against the dark building as they turn, marching in a loose formation towards the outskirts. Azool continues to stand in the shade, though his attention is drawn to the troopers marching for the outskirts. The movement of Stormtroopers is enough to catch just about anyone's eye, the Falleen included. He turns to regard them, and with a small smile to himself he two turns to head into the Outskirts, curiosity possibly getting the better of him. Mraleu Trael turns to stare at the yelping Simon. He looks the man up and down, frowning deeply. "You look bloody familiar, as if I'm supposed to. . ." He snaps his fingers a couple of times, the physical activity supposed to jog his memory. For the time being, he misses the white armored troopers. Nor'tald, on the other hand, notices the Stormtroopers, and steps forward, placing a hand upon Mraleu's shoulder, pointing towards the approaching Stormtroopers, a frown upon his face. After making sure he's still got all of his facial parts, Simon watches the Devaronian snap his fingers until the scarred Twi'lek steps forward and points over Simon's shoulder towards something behind him. "What? Those Jawas come back with some friends?" He asks the pointing Nor'tald without turning around to look... just in case. The Stormtroopers continue on, faint clicks and the occasional drifting voice, coupled with the rather casual march of the patrol indicating little amiss. Weapons are shouldered casually, black visors swinging in a studied watch of the area as they trudge on. From the outpost a faint whir, building to a low scream can be heard. A repulsorcraft coming up to speed. Mraleu Trael turns towards the stormtroopers at Nor'tald's warning, and then shrugs his shoulders. "We let 'em be, they prob'lee won't bother us, y'see?" He adds, "Stormtroopers," as a final addendum for Simon's benefit. "My friend here don't speak much, hellfire, he don't speak period. No tongue." The Devaronian grins. "But, ah! I got it. You know a Wookiee who just got a new arm?" The Falleen in the crowd casts a glance back at the whiring noise, then trns back towards the Ourskirts, paralelling the Stormtrooper's path there, while doing his best to just blend in with the rest of the crowd. A landspeeder, Aqualish at the controls and Wookiee riding shotgun drives into the main square from the outskirts. Maneuvering around the various beings in the area and heading for the business district. Nor'tald nods towards Mraleu, as he stands just behind the Devaronian, his head scanning the local crowd. His body is tensed, his arms held at his sides, clear of any obstructions. Simon, ignoring the impulse to make sure the Imperial Troopers aren't sneaking up on him scratches his head for a minute then says to the Devaronian, "Uh no, but I know a hairless one that's -missing- an arm... why?" he adds, narrowing his eyes slightly. The Stormtroopers disappear into outskirts, then the desert at their slow trudge. Heading off in a straight line. The sound from the outpost resolves itself into a scuffed looking T-47, the Imperial Symbol clearly visible on the lower half as it climbs into the air, and sweeps in a criss-cross pattern over the line the departing Stormtroopers take. The Aqualish driven landspeeder disappears into the business district. Mraleu Trael tilts his head to the side, taking a moment to think. "Um. Well, he losta lotta fur, too. Might be the same one. Name of Chyrdakka or something wookish like that. We got the same furball?" The Falleen keeps his distance from the Troopers, also while keeping an eye on them, as he dissapears into the Ouskirts himself. Azool seems to lose interest as the Imperials move off into the desert. With a final glance about the square he ducks through the cantina entrance and disappears inside. Nor'tald continues to stand guard behind Mraleu, his head scanning the the surrounding crowd, pausing for a split second every time his gaze crosses the Stormtroopers. Taking out his flask again, Simon pours a little water onto an old bandana then wipes it across his face and neck. When he's done, he replaces the flask inside his coat and wrings the already drying bandana out. "Oh yeah. I, uhm waitaminute. Who are you that you're asking about that Wook anyway?" Mraleu Trael grins broadly. "Oh, we're workin' for the *same boss*, if you know what I mean. Dark Star Enterprises, right?" Absently rubbing his thumb and right forefinger across the dry bandana, Simon stuff his left hand back into its pocket. "I guess you could say that." he says with a quick glance at one of the nearby vendors. "But, maybe this isn't the place to talk about it." Nor'tald's attention turns to watch Simon silently, his single gold eye focused upon human. After a few seconds of watching him, he turns and goes back to watching the rest of the crowd. "Aye, yep, this surely ain't the right spot, of course. But this bum is gonna join us. I was thinkin' about taking a walk, y'know, seeing what they have to sell in the business district. Y'game?" Simon pats his pockets as if he's looking for something, then stops and shrugs. "Sure. Don't have anything else t'do except stand around and be hot." He says. Then finally succumbing to the impulse that's been eating away at the back of his mind, Simon quickly swivels his head towards the outpost and the long-gone Imperial Troopers. Shrugging again, he rubs at the short hairs on the back of his neck as he turns back to follow Mraleu and the Twi'lek into the business district. Nor'tald follows after Mraleu, continuing to scan the crowd, every so often singling a person out to focus on, before dismissing them and moving on. Mraleu Trael nods, "Likewise. I'm hoping that they'll be a toy or two to captivate my interest, y'know? Getting kinda bored just sitting around and drinkin', maybe some shoppin' will do me good until 'our hyperdrive is fixed'." He grins. "Plus, we can scout out potential 'rides to rent,' right?" Nor'tald continues to follow behind Mraleu, scanning the diffrent people they pass, scanning each person for weapons or other threats. His head is always turned slightly towards Mraleu, so he can hear the conversation. Chyrdakka steps out of the Cantina, a slight stagger in his step, apparently having been drinking some. As he exits he slowly raises his arm to shield his eyes from the light as he pulls out a PDA to see exactly what time it is. Simon is currently following a Devoronian and Twi'lek towards the business district. Nor'tald's head and eyes are constantly in motion as he checks everyone near the trio. Simon and Mraleu are chatting idly as they walk along. "Yeah, rides... speaking of which, I'll have to get 'Dak to take a look at my 'Hopper whenever we get to Nar Shaddaa." Simon is saying to the Devaronian as they walk. "Aye, wouldn't be a bad idea, now would it?" Scars replies. "Always nice to have a vehicle. By the way, we're gonna be transportin' a load of 'furniture' and 'baradium' to Kashyyyk, though I have business on Ord Mantell as well. Y'know, if someone is askin' around. Damn hyperdrive." He winks at the human, slowly making his way to the business district. The gaggle isn't to hard to spot, if you know what you're looking for. Especially in light that they're given a decent berth. Nor'tald continues to scan the crowd as he follows behind Mraleu, every so often lifting one of his hands to grip the hilt of one of his vibrosword when he spies a suspicious person. Chyrdakka groans as he looks at the time and shakes his head. He then puts his PDA away and looks up, casually scanning the surroundings for anything of interest, and finding the trio. He tilts his head as he looks over the two familiar figures and the single new one. He grunts to himself as he lowers his hand and tilts his head to keep the sun out of his eyes and begins to make his way over. As Mraleu mentions transporting goods, Simon gives him a quizzical look, but remains silent until the Devaronian begins talking about his business on Ord Mantell and something about a hyperdrive... "Eh, what kind of business? And what hyper drive? You said something about that earlier." he asks Mraleu. Nor'tald continues to scan the area carefully, staying totally silent, not that he has any choice in the matter. Mraleu Trael blinks at Simon, then smiles. "Well, we're stuck here because the wook's ship ain't functioning so well. It has a cargo of baradium and furniture that we're lookin' to transfer, so we gotta find a new ship." He pauses. "Got it? Ain't to tough." Chyrdakka grunts as he approaches the group, "nurrnggh hrrrow snrnk gruuuuuunk gruuuuuunk snrnk hrrrow" he grunts to Scars, looking over the back of Nor carefully. Nor'tald turns slowly towards Chyrdakka, his eye slowly looking over the Wookie, his body tensing slightly as he drops into a defensive stance. Being close to the rear of the group, Simon starts at the unexpected Wookiee growls from so close behind him. Quickly spinning around and preparing to bolt, Simon notices the unique hairlessness of the large creature and breathes an audible sigh. Relief floods onto his face even as his knees seem a little weaker than they should be. "Damnit 'Dak! You really shouldn't sneak up on me after my last Wookiee encounter. I get jumpy when a bantha farts these days thank you very much." Simon barks angrily at the Wookiee. Mraleu Trael looks at Nor'tald. "This is the boss. Don't scare him, or he'll get cranky. Cranky wooks ain't fun." The Devaronian grins at 'Dak. "An'this here, well, I don't know his name, but he looks good with those swords and willin' to cause some pain, y'know. Still under watch, but a possible friend with us." Chyrdakka grins at Simon before he nods, " roowwr snrrf urnggggg nurrnggh snrrf gruuuuuunk nurrnggh" he says calmly. He then looks around slowly before he grunts, "urnggggg snrnk urnggggg grungggg urnggggg snrnk hong roowwr grungggg hong nurrnggh" he grunts to Scars. Rubbing the heel of his left hand across his forehead as he steadies himself against a nearby pile of junk, Simon sighs in exasperation. "What? You know I haven't had a chance to pick up Shyriiwook yet, 'Dak." he quietly says suddenly drained as his adrenaline rush rapidly fades away. A speeder drives out of the business district, the aquala at the controls turns the x-34 toward the outskirts. Tordonshyii arrives after the speeder he came in goes by, Making his way through the street traffic toward the Cantina. Nor'tald relaxes a little at the news, as he reaches down and pulls a small card from his pocket, handing it to Marleu. Upon the card is written his name, Nor'tald. Mraleu Trael read the card. "Oh. His name is Nor'tald. An'I agree, boss. We should have a meeting, and ol' one eye here should show us that he's willing to work with us." He grins at Nor'tald. "Ain't a problem for you, is it?" Tordonshyii contines through the crowd coming ever close to the Cantina. Chyrdakka grunts and nods as he quickly looks around, "urnggggg snrrf nurrnggh snrnk nurrnggh urnggggg" he grunts and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a PDA and quickly scribbles something on it before he tosses it to Simon. Still leaning heavily on the junk pile, Simon juggles the PDA around for a few seconds with one hand, nearly dropping it several times, before finally getting a firm grip on the small device and turning it so he can read the screen. "Oh, goody. That'll save me some undue stress for now then." he says cryptically to the Wookiee before tossing the PDA back to Chyrdakka. His heart finally back to a semi-normal rythm and the after-effects of the adrenaline rush wearing off, Simon pushes himself away from his makeshift 'crutch'. "Ok, so what were we doing anyway?" Nor'tald nods slightly at Scar, before looking back to Chyrdakka, raising the eyebrow over his emtpy eyesocket, waiting. Defiane gets a call on his commlink. He looks arounds as if something were going down. Ok sir Ill go ahead and look for it, and take care of it. He had gotten a report of some sort and hes now stopping citizens, and approaching them one by one looking for something. Tordonshyii arrives after the speeder he came in goes by, Making his way through the street traffic toward Cantina. Eldo Jann enters town on foot, alone and with nothing more than a dusty old bag of gear and some water slung from a shoulder. Wiping the dust and sweat from his eyes, the wanderer manages to crack a smile as he swathes a path through the square to nowhere in particular. Tordonshyii Reaches the door and opens it immediately stepping inside. Defiane shouts, "There have reports of Contraband and smuggling, "If you would be kind enough to get on the cantina wall for search that would be great. He points at a group of people. You guys, get prepared for a search. A mixed assortment consisting of a Human, Devaronian, Wookiee and Twi'lek are grouped at the mouth of a street leading to into the business district. They all appear to know each other, but wether their friends or not is currently unclear to the average onlooker... Mraleu Trael frowns at Chyrdakka, and shrugs. "What'd you tell him, chief?" he asks, before turning to Nor'tald. "You got any ideas on how to impress us, boss?" He looks irritably a Defiane a moment, and then back at Chyrdakka. Nor'tald shrugs slightly towards Mraleu, before turning towards Defiane and raising an eyebrow over his empty eyesocket. Slowly, he began to walk towards the man, glaring at him with both his good eye and the empty one. As he approached, he gestured first at the man, then rapidly moved his hand towards the cantina's doorway. Defiane takes one look at Nor'tald and seems a bit worried, "Eh he probably doesn't have what i'm looking for." "Move along citizen." Mraleu Trael's hand slips to his belt, flipping on his shield with a noticeable hum. He hand slides behind his back a moment, and then his blaster carbine slips into his hands. "Is there a problem, bud? We don't got nothin' worth worryin' about. Just a coupla honest merchants lookin' to make a living. 'Sides, since when has anyone cared?" He takes a couple of steps forward, closing the range some. His nerves having just returned to normal after 'Dak nearly scared him into to goo, Simon sighs as Scars pulls a gun on the ME guy and slips his right hand under his coat. Pausing to flick on his own shield as his hand passes across the front of his body to the cross-draw holster, Simon, still somewhat behind Scars and near the hairless Chyrdakka, readies himself for some not niceness. As the Cantina comes into view Eldo pauses. Brows furrowed he peers at the carbine-armed Devaronian and draws beefy arms across his chest. The smile fades to a frown which quickly turns to a scowl. "Damn Bantha fodder..." Defiane sighs, "Look citizen, I don't have time for gunfights, I rather keep this peaceful no negoiating terms." He turns on his riot shield and pulls out his duel Sorosuub fastshots, and walks up to his adversary. Either we can start the talking or you can start the blasting, but I warn you I don't want no ones blood on my hands. Chyrdakka grunts as he looks at the rest of the group, "grungggg roowwr grungggg snrnk roowwr grungggg hrrrow snrnk snrnk nurrnggh grungggg nurrnggh urnggggg nurrnggh roowwr grungggg snrrf grungggg snrrf hong hrrrow urnggggg snrnk snrrf grungggg grungggg roowwr urnggggg snrrf gruuuuuunk hrrrow grungggg hrrrow snrrf" he grunts angrily to Scars. He then peers at Defiane, not moving at all, except for the paw that dissappears under his cloak and activates a hidden personal shield. Nor'tald smirks slightly as he heads back towads Scar and the others, but keeping out of the line of sight between Defiane and Mraleu. As soon as he notices Defiane pulling out his weapons, he does the same himself, as he reaches over his shoulders and draws both of his vibroswords, and activates them, holding them in a cross before his chest. Mraleu Trael takes another step forward, leveling his carbine at the abdomen of the authority figure. "Y'see, I really don't like guns being pointed at me, or being told what to do. So, we have a problem. You really shouldn't have pulled those out." He pulls the trigger of the carbine, sending both barrels lancing bolts at Defiane. Upon hearing the explosive discharge of Scars' carbine, Simon steps to the Devaronian's right and without saying anything, fires a shot at the ME guy. Being as how he isn't armed, visibly armed that is, Eldo wisely chooses not to continue his approach to the Cantina. The exchange of blaster fire reaffirms his decision and he presses himself against the door of an adobe, exploiting what little cover is provided therein. Defiane dodges the first set of bolts, but one catches his right as his armor knicks him as he is scratched on his side. He grumbles as pulls one blaster back in his holster and runs to one corner to where he can see everything going on. He finds a side of an establishment for cover. Chyrdakka grunts as he quickly moves to close the distance between himself and Defaine, "gruuuuuunk roowwr nurrnggh nurrnggh" he roars, obviously not pleased with the individual. Nor'tald sidesteps from the blaster fire even more, so that he is standing on Defiane's side, leveling one of his vibroswords towards the human with an outstretched arm, and moving after Defiane, keeping the sword between himself and the human, obviously trying to block him from escaping. "Surrender, chief. I won't miss again," Scars howls after Defiane, taking after the human. "Drop your weapons and come with us..." The barrel of the SS-2 follows the MES, but doesn't shoot this time. Knowing all too well what might happen when you waste time talking, Simon, not wanting to wind up in bacta, again just yet, follows the Devaronian and fires another shot at the heavily armored MESec trooper. Eldo Jann's bulky form is only marginally protected within the doorway and so he keeps his knees bent; ready to spring into a roll. Simon's killbolt just barely whizzes by Defiane's body, but does not hit him. The creature holding the sword is Defiane's main concern now. He gets into point blank range. He spots a bolt coming at him as he dodges it. "You can leave, this fight doesn't concern you." He shouted at whoever blasted at him. He aims at the swordfighters throat and blasts five stun shots. Chyrdakka quickly takes a clawed swing at the human's face in an attempt to knock the man out. Nor'tald winces as the stunbolts slam into his body, but manages to recover enough to step forward and reverse the grip on one of his vibroswords. The first one is swung in a downswipe towards the arm that held the blaster that shot him, as the second comes up in a sideslash towards Defiane's stomach. Mraleu Trael, having been running, stops in a position fairly close to Defiane that also gives him a shot that minimizes the risk of him hitting either of his two friendlies. The air crackles as two more bolts of energy are given birth to by his SS-2. Slow motion time becomes as a wookie slashes at his head, a swordfighter banging the steel of his armor and a bolt flying past him. He regains his posture and time will tell what will come next. Following closely behind Scars, Simon flips the selector switch on his pistol to stun and coming alongside his compatriot, fires a bolt at the MESec man. "Dak, blast it! This needs to end like, now before those Impies decide they're bored." he grunts through gritted teeth as he squeezes the firing mechanism of his pistol. Eldo Jann whistles sharply as he detaches himself from cover. Shrugging the duffel bag from his shoulders, the drifter takes it in hand so that it may be easily abandoned or, should worse come to worse, utilized as a makeshift weapon. Each step toward the Cantina is taken lightly, knees bent to allow for a quick burst of movement in any direction. Defiane dodges the bolt that had his name on it. " He aims now at the swordfighter after his close parry and armor clash. He aims again at his throat. "Do you really need to get in this fight!?" He releases five bolts. Chyrdakka chuckles slightly as he throws yet another clawed fist at the human's unarmored head, "gruuuuuunk snrrf roowwr snrrf roowwr" he roars despite the fact the human most likely doesn't understand him. Nor'tald slumps as the stun bolts slam into him, knocking him unconsious. As he collapses, his vibroswords power down as he releases the buttons keeping them activated. Mraleu Trael growls as he watches the swordsman fall, though heartened that the Twi'lek didn't falter. As he squeezes the trigger, he howls, "Drop the weapon and I'll let you live..." In the meanwhile, two more bolts are flung at the agile MES man. One blast to the torso and a claw to the head knocks Defiane out. The young enforcer falls down hopelessly on the floor as his gun fight is now over. Chyrdakka grunts as he quickly looks over to Scars, "nurrnggh gruuuuuunk roowwr urnggggg hong roowwr snrrf hong hong hong urnggggg urnggggg gruuuuuunk hrrrow hrrrow roowwr" he says quickly as he kneels down to pick up the Twi'lek. Eldo Jann reaches the Cantina's entrance. Any reasonable man would slip inside without a second thought, but Eldo isn't reasonable. He strides with a practiced confidence to the armed group, eyeballing Defaine's slumped form as he nears. "Dumb sumbitch. Pickin' a fight wit' a bunch like you. Care if I take one of them fancy peashooters?" Nor'tald is lifted up by the wookie, his elegant vibroswords slipping from his grasp as Dak lifts him. Simon lowers his pistol as the uniformed man slumps to the ground out of the fight. "About time!" he puffs exhausted from the mental exertion, but knowing from experience that these kinds of guys either travel in packs or habitually patrol the same route, he keeps a watch as his companions collect the spoils and wounded and prepare to leave. It is at this time that a small Rodian enters the main square from the outskirts. The green-skinned creature lazily moves along into the area, his pace noticeably slow. That is until he notices the form of Defiane nearby, laying motionlessly on the ground. With a surprised expression on his face, Drib hastens his pace and alters his direction so that he will eventually reach the downed human. Mraleu Trael frowns at Jann. "Bug off, or you'll suffer the same." He crouches down over his victim, and slaps his face fondly. "You're one dumb asshole, but it's my gain." With that, he thoroughly searches Defiane. If it can be taken, you better believe that it's in his hands. Money, weapons, bits of armor... As he stands up, packing away what he can he points at Nor'tald's swords. "Make sure y'get 'em, chief." Chyrdakka grunts as he makes sure that nothing is left behind, grabbing the slipping swords, " snrnk snrrf hrrrow nurrnggh roowwr nurrnggh nurrnggh grungggg gruuuuuunk nurrnggh grungggg gruuuuuunk snrnk roowwr roowwr snrrf urnggggg urnggggg grungggg hrrrow nurrnggh urnggggg" he growls. Eldo Jann hawks a green glob of saliva which is quickly swallowed up by the thirsty sands. "No reason to be so hasty," he says, face wrinkled with a broad, gold-toothed grin. "A bunch like you knows how to have fun. Ain't lookin' to add another gun, are ya?" While he's watching the slowly returning to normal square, the Devaronian hands Simon one of the unconcious man's pilfered rifles. "I agree, Dak. Time to go." Simon says completly oblivioud to what the Wookiee actually said as he starts heading towards the spaceport. "He wants the armor," Scars says to Simon, then looks back down at Defiane. With a shrug he turns to Eldo. "Help me take this armor off the body, and then come with us. We'll discuss your future then. Deal?" Almost instinctively, the little Rodian grabs a small blaster pistol from a holster at his hip as he nears the downed human and his attackers. "Hold it," he commands, bringing the barrel of the pistol to bear upon the Devaronian. "You picked the wrong person to mug. Drop his stuff, or I'll yell loud enough to attract some stormtroopers." Eldo Jann grunts, pressing a fist to the base of his spine as he crouches. Thick, awkward fingers start working at the armor's straps, loosening it so that it may be tugged off Defaine's person. Frowning, Simon stops moving away from the group as the two try to strip the unconcious man's body armor. "C'mon, c'mon!" he hisses nervously through clenched teeth as the Devaronian and the newcomer work on removing the armor. Mraleu Trael rises, leveling his SS-2 at the Rodian. "Lookee here, bub. One, I got friends right here, you don't. Two, that pea shooter may be fast, but it'll just bounce of my shield. Three, this gun will rip your insides apart. Four, I'd love to have your stuff if you're plannin' on stickin' 'round. So, lemme tell you this much. Run. Run now, an'I won't have to hurt you." "That's it!" Simon growls menacingly as he swings the muzzle of his pistol towards the new menace. "I'll give you something t'scream about." He says to Drib as he fires a stun bolt at the Rodian. Eldo Jann props Defaine up between himself and Drib. "Back off," he growls, bass voice booming for the Rodian's ears, "Or I'll snap the barve's neck!" A hand is clamped on both Defaine's cheeks and Eldo begins twisting; slowly to start. Chyrdakka grunts as he looks at the Rodian, "nurrnggh snrrf hong grungggg snrrf grungggg snrnk snrnk snrnk" he offers as he slowly begins to back away with the Twi'lek and his gear with him. Nor'tald groans slightly as he wakes up still tossed over Chyrdakka's shoulder, as he shakes his head, his leku shaking slightly as he does so. The Rodian keeps his blaster trained on the Devaronian; that is, until the threat is heard from Eldo Jann. Drib looks slightly startled and confused at first, before he slowly nods and begins to lower his pistol. "Get out of here," he mumbles, his gaze moving from Mraleu, to the unconscious Nor'tald, to Chyrdakka, and finally to Eldo Jann. "Wait a sec, bubbo, y'see, /I'M/ the one in charge here. Now, run along and I won't have to shoot you. We'll leave your friend here for you to take to bacta once we're gone. I'm thinkin' that we're we're bein' rather nice..." Scars says, his SS-2 still pointing directly at the Rodian. "Go now. Scurry. Quickly, before we get trigger happy and necks pop." "Ok, you heard him! Let's go, everybody outta here now... You too." Simon says, punctuating the last with a bolt in the ground near Drib. Beaming, Jann nods once to Scars and returns to the vest straps. After snapping them off he begins lifting the armor off the Enforce's inert body. All the while keeping Defaine position as a convenient meat shield. Chyrdakka slowly drops Nor off of his shoulder but still holds onto the being to make sure he falls. He nods to the Twi'lek and begins to walk towards the spaceport, dragging Nor along with him. Nor'tald stumbles along with Chyrdakka towards the spaceport, his eye slightly glazed over, unable to focus very well. Drib starts taking a few steps backward, hopefully indicating that he is following the words that the Devaronian is giving him. Mraleu Trael keeps the SS-2 trained on the Rodian. All the meanwhile, he throws a Fastshot and the blast vest behind him to Elbo. "Faster, greenboy, or I splay your guyts." As the group begins moving towards the spaceport and the Rodian appears to be moving away, Simon wait for everyone to get past him heading towards the spaceport. Since Scars still has the Rodian pretty much covered, Simon takes the opportunity to holster his pistol and unsling his newly acquired rifle and point it in Drib's direction. Eldo Jann tucks the armor under his arm and plants a steel-toed boot against Defaine's back. "See ya, 'puckers'." He kicks the body forward, letting it topple over before turning to jog into the spaceport. Eldo Jann collects Scars' vest and pistol as well, tucking the latter into his belt before taking off. Drib stops backing away after a while, his arms now hanging loosely at his sides, FastShot held in one casually. He grimaces as he watches the group flee for the spaceport. Mraleu Trael backs away towards the spaceport, covering Simon as he goes. As he disappears from view, he offers Drib a little wave goodbye. Simon backs away from the area paralell to his Devaronian comrade, but upon entering the spaceport -doesn't- wave to the Rodian, he just turns and heads through the spaceport at a fast pace with glances behind him every 5 seconds or so. Eldo Jann's right on Simon's heels, trying to balance two suits of armor under each arm as well as his duffel bag. Once the muggers are gone, the Rodian approaches the downed Enforcer with a grunt. He hovers over Defiane's unconscious figure for several moments before he gently kicks the man in the stomach. "Wake up," he grumbles. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs